


Total Drama Hazbin Hotel

by DaddyStark



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Abusive Valentino, Angel Needs To Get Away From Valentino, Because let's be honest here, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, But Did You Expect Anything Else From A Character From A Show Called Total Drama?, But We Can Always Laugh At How It's Fucking Chris McLean, Chris As A Demon Would Be Badass and Horrifying, Chris Gets A Sad Backstory!, Chris Is Going To Become Very Powerful, Chris Is Going To Have So Much Fun Here, Chris Is Pan, Chris Is Perfect and I Love Him, Chris Isn't Good With Feelings, Chris Loves Seeing His Victims In Pain, Chris McLean Has A Fat Large Massive Cock, Chris McLean Is a Handsome Charming Intelligent Little Psychopathic Monster, Chris Pretends He Doesn't Care About The Hazbin Hotel Group But He Does, Chris Pretends Not To Care About Certain People, Chris Will Kill and Torture Anyone Who Hurts Him Or Them, Chris With His Challenges/Traps/Death Machines, Chris and Chef Are Good Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't worry though, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Acknowledges How Good Looking Chris Is, Fluff and Crack, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Chris McLean, I Just Realized How Almost None Of These Are Tags, I Know Rare Right?, I Will Actually Be Writing This Seriously With Good Grammar and Dedication, I mean just look at him, I'm Not Stopping Until I get It Completed, I'm Too Powerful Now, It Sucks, Lots of drama, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Neither Is Angel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Plus I Need A Distraction From School, Romance and Crack, Sir Pentious With His Ships, Sir Pentious and Chris Are Going To Become Friends, Somebody Help These Two Emotionally Retarded Lovebirds, Somewhat, The Body Fit, The Jawline, The Perfect White Smile, There's Gonna Be Some Sad Shit In This, They Both Like To Build Stuff, This Is Somewhat of a crack idea and a crack ship, This Was An Idea I had Floating Around In My Head, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Violence, We're Not Going To Focus On That, You're Going To Read This For Fun And Then Going To Get Actually Invested, abused angel dust, like literally - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark
Summary: Chris saw this coming a long time ago. He wasn't a good person and that was just the simple truth. I mean come on?A man who enjoys torturing people with a smile on his face for people to watch? That's an immediate trip downstairs.The way he sees it, God made Hell just so he wouldn't have to deal with him. But just because he's in Hell doesn't mean he should stop having fun.On the contrary he doesn't have to worry about anyone surviving his dangerous activities! This is going to be so much fun!
Relationships: Chris McLean & Angel Dust, Chris McLean & Campers (Mentioned), Chris McLean & Chef Hatchet, Chris McLean & Hazbin Hotel Characters, Chris McLean/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	1. I Think I'm Gonna Like Here

Hell was a place that Humanity really didn't know how to describe. Hell they're not even sure that it was a real place that exists. 

Many different ideas have sprout and grown over the course of human history. A lot said that it's a place you go where you die if you're a bad person which is the truth. 

They say that it's a horrible place filled with monsters to torture you twenty-four seven. A real terrifying scenario to try to get people to be good.

Others say that the concept of Heaven or Hell, these sorts of ideas just didn't exist and when they die nothing happens. 

A bit cynical and depressing but to humans who know nothing makes a bit of sense. Others think that it's the true Heaven and that the talk about it are lies spread about it. Lots of different varying opinions.

The majority opinion however was that it was horrible and not a place that anyone would want to go to. Of course they still had no real idea that any of what they were talking about was true. 

All they could do was theorize and question about the entire concept. They wouldn't truly know until they kicked the bucket themselves and found out. 

That was the other thing. No one wanted to die but it was just one of those things that you can't stop. You can delay it, you can run from it, hell you can even cheat yourself out of it. But Death is the one thing that is final. You can't beat Death.

Chris McLean was an interesting person to say the least. He was a handsome, charming, manipulative, monster.

A TV/game show host that continuously and carelessly tortured teenagers and employees just for the sake of ratings or to give the people at home watching a laugh.

Chris wasn't even really doing it for the show anymore, he did it because he loved doing it. Honestly he had no real idea how he managed to escape the law all this time when his crimes are being broadcasted to literally everyone. 

The best part was he didn't even get arrested for all the fucked up shit he did to people on the show. It was for dumping toxic waste. Now if that wasn't hilarious then Chris didn't know what was.

Ever since Chris was brought into the world he was an extravagant, extra, outgoing person, even when he got older. 

If you asked him Chris would say he didn't really believe in Heaven or Hell or God and the Devil. But if they did exist he was definitely going to Hell and he would be running it by lunch. 

He believed that this life was all you get so you have a choice. You either take it by the crotch and show everyone and the world who you are or you bend over and let life fuck you. 

Well Chris wasn't no bitch so you bet your ass he grabbed Life by the crotch and he held on and twisted **hard**. No one would push over Chris McLean. No one.

But of course Life was like riding a mechanical bull. Jerky, uncoordinated, and inconsistent. You can never really get know exactly what’s gonna happen.

You can hold on for the longest amount of time, hell you can even be a world winning champion but Life will always throw you off whether it be peaceful or really really violent. 

This certain psychopath had the luxury of dying in his sleep peacefully. Which is just really hilarious honestly. Chris always just thought one of his ex campers would kill him for revenge. 

At the ripe of age of a hundred too because of course Chris would want to live that long. Bragging rights. Never forget. 

But that's where we start this story. Chris is dead and is heading down to oven right about...now. This and more on Total! Drama! Hazbin Hotel!

Chris felt a large powerful gust of wind continuously his body and his face as all he saw was black. It felt like he was...falling. 

Well that didn't make any sense. At the old age of a hundred Chris wasn't letting old age slow him down but he most definitely wasn't risking his life going sky diving. 

Chris felt his long, inky, majestic, flowing hair move around his face and his shut eyes twitched open slightly only to widen in complete horror and shock.

He was falling! Very quickly he might add! Chris checked his back to see if there was a parachute to stop him from splattering onto the ground. Of course there wasn't. Holy shit he was going to die! 

He can't die like this! He would not allow himself to die in a way that many of his previous campers have survived. It was a bitch way to die! 

Chris panicked as his eyes looked down to quickly incoming red below that was coming to greet him. 

Chris let out a bloodcurdling scream before landing harshly into a dumpster in an dark alleyway causing trash and metal to go everywhere.

A gloved hand slowly reached out of said dumpster and gripped to the side of it tightly crushing the metal before Chris' entire body soon came out flopping onto the ground letting out a breath. 

Well he wasn't dead so that proved he could survive one of the reoccurring challenges so there was a bonus. Best part was he didn't have the luxury of landing into water or having a parachute. 

Chris let out a sigh as he got off the floor and got to his feet and quickly sensed what was different.

He felt...good. He felt light, athletic, quick, flexible, strong even. He just felt amazing. 

Chris wasn't sure what the flying hell was going on but then he soon quickly noticed his surroundings. The world that he knew was definitely not this colorful...or red surprisingly. 

Chris slowly looked up the crimson sky and saw that there was a pentagram on the sky that seemed to be the 'ceiling' of this place. Questions arisen.

Was he...was he in Hell? Was he dead? Hah! He knew he could make it to a hundred before dying! He would tell his former interns to pay up on their deal but they were clearly not there.

Chris dusted himself off and made his way out of the dirty, crowded alleyway and made his way down the street. If there was a word to describe this place, calm would definitely not be one of the. 

There were people constantly moving around running, there were dead bodies and guts just lying where anyone could see them, and people were picking fights with each other very clearly trying to end the other's life. 

Now that was a question that made him think. If he were to die here what would happen next? Would he go somewhere else or would he just be gone like a people described dying like? The concept of a 'Double Hell' made him laugh.

Chris continued to gaze upon the large vast realm that was what he was guessing to be Hell. 

His eyes didn't bother to leave a single place without a look, it was just so much to look at it. Even the simplest thing would have something unique about it here. Chris wasn't really expecting this to be Hell. 

He was expecting more permanent, eternity, prisoner, torture, against your will BDSM Hell. But he wasn't complaining all things considered. 

He never thought he'd ever think this but Hell was actually kind of...beautiful and great to look at. 

Sure there were tons of corpses and bodies and everyone you meet is potentially a rapist but semantics. It’s not like this was that different from real life.

Chris had noticed that he was getting a lot of looks from the other demons that were around him. They all either looked infatuated or were smiling at them and while he liked the attention it was starting to creep him out. 

That brought another point into Chris' mind everyone here just rarely looked human. They were all different types of demons down here and they all looked pretty interesting to say the least. 

Some looked like animals, some looked like humans with non human features, some just didn't look human, and others looked more like typical demons. Actually this is serious what did he look like down here?

Chris found a store and looked into the glass to get a good look at himself. You know for a demon he was pretty good looking, well he looked almost exactly the same except for some varying differences. 

First off his hair was much larger and longer than before and half of it was his original inky black and the other half was this new perfect bright white. Like it was perfectly down the middle of how split the colors were. Half his face was his normal skin color but the other half is gray and that brought him up to his eyes. 

Chris moved the large spiky majestic strand away from his face and took a good look at his face.

He still had the strong masculine jawline and the chiseled cleft chin that could cut diamonds so that was a plus. His left eye was glowing this crimson red with a black iris that would appear and disappear just like the way the city was. 

While his right was just this red...scratch I guess you could say where his right eye should be. He couldn't appear to open it which was strange considering he could still see as if he had two normal eyes but strange is relative at this point. 

Chris opened his mouth and his straight perfect white smile was there although his canine teeth were much much sharper.

Then that finally brought him onto his outfit. Chris was wearing a mix between his old original attire and a suit. It was quite snazzy now that he looked at it. 

Just like his hair and his body the outfit was slit perfectly down the middle into two different colors. One side was white and the other was blackish. His necklace was blood read and the gloves that he found himself wearing were black with red marks all over them to create a nice pattern.

Overall he'd say that he looked pretty good as a demon. You'd think that he'd be a little more freaked out but this wasn't too bad to be honest.

Chris took a breath in and let it out with a wide smile before his eyes widened and the smile quickly was erased from his face. 

Wait a minute! This could be terrible! Chris soon ran to the nearest demon a little weak looking imp that wearing a bright red bow tie and had two black and white horns and Chris grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently. 

"Fuckface! Do you know where I can find a TV?!" Chris asked desperately as the little imp looked dazed and confused as he began to utter an answer in his high pitch voice.

"Uh no. I am not really sure where you can just find a television but I do know a demon who sort of has a television." The red imp said as Chris spoke quickly after him. 

"Where can I find him?! This is a matter of upmost fucking importance!" Chris said seriously. 

"Well if you continue walking and look at the buildings you'll find a large one called 'Porn Studios' and that's where you find him. His name is Vox. Can you let go of me now? Your grip is really strong." 

Chris looked at him with a wide smile and nodded before letting go. "Thanks fuckface! For your sake I hope that you don't die out here!" Chris said waving goodbye as he quickly burst into a sprint.

Chris kept his eyes up not really caring about the couple of pedestrians that he ran into and pushed out of the way. He didn't have the time nor the actual care to...well care. 

Chris quickly spotted the building he was looking for and sprinted even quicker bursting through the doors. 

Chris spotted all the prostitutes and porn stars there who looked at him curiously and sent a cute wink their way before making his way to the VIP section of the building.

Chris jumped over the tough looking guard and kicked the door open making everyone there look at him in disgust and surprise. 

"Who the fuck are you?" The pimp looking demon asked and Chris went to answer before huffing trying to catch his breath. 

"I!..Am Chris...Chris...McLean! Whew!" Chris said between breaths in the best show worthy voice he could with the little amount of breath he had. Valentino smirked at the the big haired split colored handsome demon and straightened out his suit.

"Well aren't you just the prettiest fucking demon? How would you like a job as a prostitute sugar? I treat all my girls and boys well." 

He said in a manipulative pimp like voice to which Chris simply raised a well done eyebrow and placed his hand on his hip and raising another gesturing to him. 

"I bet you say that to everyone. No thanks buddy. Don't give a rat's ass about being a porn star especially not _your_ porn star. Besides you can't afford all this!" Chris said as he gestured to his well toned body with a smile. 

"Anyway I'm looking for a demon named Vox!" "That would be me. The fuck do you want?" A computerized voice spoke out.

Chris looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a demon...with a screen for a head and face. Wow that was definitely not what he was expecting at all.

Chris looked at him trying to stop himself from laughing ultimately failing as his laughs entered the room and Chris held his sides. 

He soon calmed down after about five minutes and wiped a tear from his eye. "Ohh! My sides! Not what I was expecting but whatever. Anyway I'll be using your face for a minute dude." 

Vox wasn't quick enough to respond before Chris soon pressed onto his screen and his face disappeared and a news report started playing.

Chris watched crouching on the man's lap his eyes glued to the news report coming in. A female new anchor with tears in her eyes and flowing down her face along with her mascara. 

"T-The Host With The M-Most Chris Mc-Lean of that hit reality show T-T-Total Drama has just passed away." She said grimly stuttering on her words. 

Chris recognized her easily. She was one of the biggest fans of the show and kept asking for new seasons. Not as big as Sierra but still. 

Chris was pretty sure it was just for him. Apparently she didn't even watch seventh season of the show where he wasn't hosting. Makes sense Don just didn't have what he had.

Chris waited anxiously as Valentino sort of just chuckled at the balls this random demon had to mess with Vox like that but he was still sort of pissed at the way he talked to him. 

Soon enough the picture of Chris' corpse was shown and Chris' face went from that worry to happiness and satisfaction. 

Yes! He knew it! Even a hundred years old and dead he still looked great! Sure he had more wrinkles and his hair was gray but he still looked awesome. Silver fox was the term people used to describe him he believed.

"Yes!" Chris yelled in happiness as Vox's face soon came back on and he looked pissed while the buff looking guard from earlier stepped in. 

Chris chuckled nervously and shrugged before immediately bolting from Vox's lap but not before tapping his face away from the screen again. 

Chris grabbed a random sledgehammer that was on the floor and sent the blunt object straight to the guard's head sending him crashing to the ground. 

Chris looked at his caved in face and there was a large bruise and a wicked gash that was squirting out blood. Chris chuckled at the gruesome display of violence dealt upon him.

"No way! That's awesome!" Chris said raising the large sledge hammer up in the air and slamming it down once again causing his head to explode and the content's of what used to be his head came and spilling out at Chris' feet. 

The big haired man smiled happily at the corpse before looking back at Vox whose face returned and was heading towards Chris. 

The former show host immediately started to run around the complicated and sex smelling halls of the Porn Studios. 

While Chris was running he placed the mallet in his pocket to where it simply just disappeared. Woah.

"Hehe! Cool! I thought that sort of thing only happened in cartoons!" Chris said looking at where a camera would be winking and continuing to run down the lengthy hallways.

Chris was making good distance but soon felt something whiz by him and he turned back to see Vox holding a gun pointed at him. 

Chris yelped in fear as he went even faster due to fear of being shot. He would not allow himself to be killed by this TV head fucker and on his first day of being Hell too? 

Hell no. Hehe. Get it? Chris continued to run hoping the bullets would not hit him and he soon walked past a large poster with a very pretty four armed porn star.

Time seemed to slow down as Chris took the time to admire the beauty that this demon had. Their hair, their eyes, their lips, their feminine body, they just looked incredible. 

He read the name and kept it in his mind. 'Angel Dust'. He'd had to keep that in mind. Chris was snapped out of his thoughts as he hit the door and exited the building and furiously looking for a place to hide. 

His eyes darted around quickly before he jumped over the fence surrounding the alleyway and into a dumpster. Again.

Chris waited underneath all the trash and body parts soon hearing gunshots enter the air. Though didn't hear anyone jumping over the fence and soon heard the angry yells and gunshots being fired get fainter and quieter. 

Chris peaked his head out from the trash and looked around before letting out a smile and wiping the seat from his brow. 

He hopped out of the dumpster and stretched. He would most definitely need to get a shower after the two dumpsters he was in. 

But Chris never had so much fun in his life. He almost died from a demon shooting him. How crazy was that?!

Chris chuckled as he dusted himself off as he rubbed his flowing shiny hair back with a wide giddy smile on his face. 

'I think I'm gonna like here.' Chris thought as he looked around the beautiful and crimson red city that inhabited Hell. 

There was so much possibilities he could come up with. He could perhaps make Total Drama again but it's for demons and a lot more dangerous! He wouldn't have to worry about censorship in fact he could go as horrible as he wants!

The ideas seemed to flow around his head a light speed before Chris calmed himself down and huffed himself up going to leave the alleyway before hearing some garbage being thrown around and crying? Well Chris couldn't leave yet before he saw who was crying! People crying was one of the greatest things to him! That and people in pain.

Chris turned and looked around the dumpster where the crying was and soon saw a snake like demon sniffling while his hat cried with him. 

"Woah dude crying in Hell? Not cool dude. Not. Cool." Chris said with a chuckle as the snake tensed at the voice and looked at the host demon who simply smiled widely at him.

Chris is in Hell and has already caused up trouble with a big bad demon! He's already making a name for himself! 

Where will this interaction with this new demon take him? Who will Chris meet in this journey through this terrible cesspool known as Hell? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Hazbin Hotel!


	2. Reunion + One!

Last time on Total Drama Hazbin Hotel! Our Host With The Most Chris McLean passed away in his sleep at the ripe age of a hundred years old and soon found himself in Hell! 

Not much of a surprise there! He quickly familiarized himself with the new environment and already made a name for himself! 

The handsome beautiful demon with the balls to mess with a fucking Overlord of Hell! Ballsy! 

Now with his new sense of inspiration and freedom he finds himself a crying snake demon! Whatever will he do? Find out on Total! Drama! Hazbin Hotel!

The two demons continued to stare at each other as Chris continued to smile his wide shiny glistening perfect smirk while the snake demon only sniffed. 

"But seriously though what's wrong? I mean Hell can't be that bad can it?" Chris said straightening himself while looking at the certain demon curiously. 

Now that Chris looked at him he did look quite beaten up and bruised. What happened to him? 

Said snake demon wiped his eyes and wiped his Hat's eyes before struggling to stutter out some words. 

"I-I-I guess it's because n-no o-one takes m-m-me seriously." He finally stuttered out refusing to look at Chris.

Chris in any other situation would've laughed and probably have killed him on the spot right there because that was honestly just pathetic. 

However there was just something about the way that this demon cried and how it just managed to hit the right levels of pity so it wouldn't be cross over into just pathetic territory. 

Chris sighed as he dusted himself off and walked over to him and sat against the building wall next to him with no care.

"Yeah that's definitely something that can make someone like you cry. What's your name?" Chris asked as he looked forward.

"S-Sir Pentious." Chris looked over at him with a confused look on his face before chuckling a little at his name. 

"That is adorable." The newly made demon said and put a hand to Sir Pentious' mouth before he could say anything. 

"Ah Ah Ah! Don't want to hear anymore crying! Not yet anyway I don't even have my mug with me." Chris said as Sir Pentious looked at him curiously. 

"M-Mug?" He asked not really understanding what Chris was getting at as Chris soon pulled a comically large mug out of his suit pockets smiling at it.

"Oh I guess I do have it! See? I made it myself for my thirty first birthday! It has tears on it so I can drink my victim's tears! Speaking of which!" Chris said poking Sir Pentious' eye without any hesitation causing him to flinch in pain.

More tears to spilled out and landed in the large novelty mug which Chris happily took a sip out of and letting out a satisfied sigh. 

“Ahhhh! Demon tears! That's a new one! Not sorry at all on that one but continue on with your problems I'll humor you and listen." Chris said as the demon grunted in pain and annoyance.

"God you are a real cretin!" The hat wearing demon said to which Chris only smiled cutely and nodded causing him to sigh and think once more. 

"Well like I was saying no one seems to take me seriously. I've killed people, I've tortured them, I've done the whole act and no one takes me seriously! I build ships and have an army and nothing ever goes my way!" 

He spoke out hurt and just frankly tired of all the failing that he had gone through in his time in Hell. It just wasn’t working out for him.

He couldn't believe he let himself get turned into the Radio Demon's bitch in front of the Princess of Hell and that feminine manwhore! 

He couldn't believe that he allowed that to happen all the while he was talking such a big game! It was so damn humiliating. 

The thoughts of self loathing flew quickly around in his head before getting snapped back to reality by Chris slapping him harshly! 

“Jesus I think you need to turn the volume down that's how loud you're thinking! Look dude! People have always taken me seriously because that's just how I roll. But tell me more about your ships and this army of yours, just so I get the basic ideas." 

The handsome split colored TV Host demon said with a wide extravagant smirk interested in this story.

Sir Pentious stared at him gulping before saying something that would shock him by a lot but not really shock Chris. These types of thing never really shocked him anymore. 

“You...are really easy on the eyes good fellow." The snake monster said shocking himself causing Chris to smile and nod as he set his giant comical sized mug in his pockets once more. 

"Yeah I know. But that's not what we're talking about. Tell me more about you." Chris said causing him to nod and soon got to talking so that he would understand.

So that's what he did. He told Chris his whole deal and what he was doing before he made it to the alleyway to cry. 

Chris listened deeply as the words left the demon's mouth actually interested in what was this man's deal. 

"Then I escaped beaten and ruined and made it to this alleyway to cry and then you know the rest." 

The long story had concluded and Chris nodded taking in the information before turning back to look at him and speaking. 

"So would that make you the bottom?" Chris asked making the sad looking serpent snap his eyes open in annoyance.

"Seriously?! After that time consuming sorrow story that's all you have to say?!" 

The serpent yelled angrily as Chris started to laugh before waving him off and speaking cutting the snake from speaking again. 

"I'm just kidding I'm just kidding! Don't get your weirdly eyed tail in a bunch! Now that is definitely heart wrenching Penti. I can feel my non existent one cracking from how pain and sadness it's feeling from that story! Get a grip! You're in Hell! You're a Demon! And from what you're telling me you can make some pretty good inventions! You don't have anything to be worrying about!" 

Chris said laying another harsh smack to Sir Pentious' upside the head hoping it would get the idea cross.

"I don't have any trouble with making myself really known and I've been here for less than a day! But I'm me and you're you. Tell you what Penti! I have my own idea that I'm going to put into action. I could use an inventive person such as yourself on this! You assist me on my stuff and I'll help you with yours! What'd you say? No? Too bad you're coming with me anyway!" 

Chris said answering before Pentious even got the chance to open his mouth. Chris soon stood up to his feet and pulled the serpent up onto his tail. 

"Come on let's go!" Chris said with excitement as he moved along quickly with Pentious trying to keep up.

"Wait! What's your name and where are we even going?!" The snake asked trying his best to keep up with the handsome psychopathic energetic demon. 

"My name's Chris McLean! But you can call me Chris and we're going to get some lunch! Come on!" 

Chris replied smiling brightly as he punted an child that was left on the street and disappearing behind the turn of the street with Pentious desperately following him.

Chris found himself in front of a restaurant and looked to his side to see an exhausted Sir Pentious slithering up to him wheezing and gasping as Chris glared at him.

"Dude where the hell were you? I was here for like two hours! What took you so long?!" Chris asked annoyed as the serpent only glared at him. 

He tried catching his breath before speaking though even that was difficult. "Well!..Unlike you, I don't have the luxury of legs! Plus you are way too energetic for anyone's good!"

"I am? Great! That'll make my eventual takeover of Hell all the more easier! But enough about that! Look at this with me Penti!" 

Chris said grabbing the snake by the shoulder and bringing him into a tight unbreakable side hug. Chris smiled putting his hand up and waving into the general direction of the sky. 

"You and me are going to make some fucking good respect on our names! Me the handsome, psychopathic, manipulative Ruler Of Hell and you! The guy who helped me with my first project in Hell! It's going to be incredible Penti! I can feel it!" 

Chris said with a show worthy voice as S. Pentious nodded struggling to breathe. This man’s grip was rather strong.

"S-S-Sounds g-great! Can y-you let me g-go?! C-Can't BREATHE!" Chris looked at him and let go with an innocent smile letting the demon fall to the ground before recollecting himself and his breath. 

"But for now let's go get some lunch and show some demons what's up! Come on!" The excited good looking extravagant demon exclaimed grabbing Penti's hand. 

The two barged into the bar causing everyone to look at the two and returning to their business. Just normal Hell things.

Chris smiled as he took a breath in and let it out loving all the absolute awfulness that was festering out in the open in this bar. 

Swearing, blood, killing, domestic abuse, and not only that funny domestic abuse! Though most of it was funny to him. Most. 

His favorite out of the entire show was the lady stabbing her husband in the balls for trying to get her to calm down. 

Hell really was where he belonged. Something blurry whizzed by Chris' face and a knife dug itself into the wall next to him.

“Aw tits! Awesome! Hey catch!" Chris yelled unexpectedly chucking the knife with perfect precision with that being followed immediately by a woman grunting in pain and collapsing to the ground. 

"Come on Penti! Let's go to the bar!" Chris said moving forward immediately as Penti followed slithering around the bloody mutilated corpses while Chris stepped on them violently before continuing to walk. 

The two soon found themselves at the bar and they propped themselves onto the tall stools.

Chris soon ordered two cups of wine and some burgers for the both of them and the two continued to talk as they waited. 

"So what exactly is this plan of yours? You seem really excited about it." S. Pentious concluded as he stared at the psychotic attractive demon who just couldn't seem to keep himself still in his tall stool. 

"Well when I was alive I was a game show host! Every episode I would put teenagers through terrible and extremely dangerous challenges and whoever won got a million dollars!" 

The demon explained excitedly to the other as he nodded while the bar music played in the background.

"Yeah it was awesome! Only real lame part of it was that they had to stay alive otherwise I'd be pulled off the Network and most likely put into jail! Not cool! But I'm in Hell now which means I can go as far as I want! I'm honestly surprised that no one arrested me for any of those things I did to those teens especially since it was broadcasted to the entire fucking world!" 

Chris went on as he continued to bounce excitedly in his chair. Even that always confused him how did he get away with all that?

It was true Chris was just a total psychopath and it was rather deserving that he was in Hell but perhaps he was just lucky as well. 

Hell didn't turn out to be so bad considering how others had described it. He always seemed to have luck on his side especially when he never went to jail for any of his serious crimes. 

The things this man did was just too awful for him not to be sent to Hell.

His crimes included which were not limited to multiple attempted murders, manslaughter, abuse (physical and psychological), endangerment, torture, pollution, animal cruelty, negligence, fraud, privacy violation, terrorism, snuff filming, starvation, property damages, food poisoning, enslavement, gaoling, sabotage, arson, attempted bombing, avicide, pseudocide, vivisepulture, and corruption! 

Yup if anyone wants to try and redeem this boy then they might as well hang themselves now and spare themselves of the trouble.

Chris was snapped out of his thoughts as their food slammed against their table and Chris soon dug into the food while S. Pentious ate his silently. 

Suddenly Chris' eyes went wide and his irises shrunk to inhuman levels as memories seemed to flood his head and his nonexistent soul. 

He knew this food from anywhere. He couldn't believe it. Everything was starting to come together and he smirked widely.

A large slam was heard as his hand made contact with the bar table making large cracks in it and gaining everyone's attention.

"Bartender! I demand to speak with the chef! Now!" Chris said as the bartender scoffed and walked up to the two and sneered before speaking. 

"Explain to me why I should go get him for you pretty boy. I don't owe you shi-UGH!" The demon bartender with the New York accent was cut off as Chris grabbed him by the shirt. 

The bar tender was pulled in close and personal while Chris smiled crazily at him.

"How 's this for a reason? You get the chef out here now and I'll just kill you quickly as opposed to tying you up and experimenting on you. Tell me camper! Which one do do you prefer?" 

Chris asked as his eyes began to flash glowing white weird symbols flashed all over behind him and the everything just seemed to be imploding and going crazy before the scared as fuck bartender screamed and spoke.

"FUCK! Okay just please don't torture me! DON'T PLEASE! I didn't realize I was talking to someone so important! FUCK I'LL GET HIM OUT HERE JUST PLEASE DON'T!" 

The bartender begged like a desperate bitch as Chris looked at him confused. Well he knew that he could be scary but this man was begging like he was about to be punished by God or Satan or something. 

Something strange was definitely going on here but Chris just wasn't entirely sure of what. "Well then get him out here then bitch boy!" 

Chris said as the extremely sweaty bartender blinked away tears of fear and yelled out to the chef. "CHEF GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!..PLEASE!"

“Thanks honey! You're a sweetheart!" Chris said before immediately grabbing his knife and slitting the bartender's throat loving the way the crimson liquid splatter from the cut skin. 

He loved the way it sprayed onto Chris' face only getting the Show Host demon to smile even wider. The body soon collapsed lifeless on the floor as the blood continued to leak out of his neck and a pool was made on the ground. 

Chris satisfied sat back down into his stool clearly happy with himself not bothering to wipe the blood off his face. He looked over at the concerned serpent next to him. "What?"

"Was that display of violence and evil really necessary to this random bartender? You've gone and spooked these demons in this bar! What was that?" S. Pentious asked curious as Chris looked at him confused. 

What was what? Seriously what were they talking about? Not bothering to speak out an answer Chris simply just shrugged. 

"First lesson Penti! Don't ever let anyone push you around! You want something? You take it!" Chris said with a gleeful smile going back to eating.

Soon enough thuds started to cause the bar to shake and Chris watched in anticipation while S. Pentious and the rest of the bar looked horrified of the muscle bound demon that was heading the abnormally large door that said 'Kitchen'. 

Soon enough the door's knob started turning slowly and the door slammed open and Chris was happy that his idea was right. That was the chef he was expecting to see.

He looked pretty good as a demon as well. He wore his normal apron which was freshly covered in blood and stocked with sharp bloody knives. 

His skin color was a dashing velvet and he was so fucking muscular. With muscles like those he could crush a fight an army of bulls and win. 

Said Chef looked at his coworker down on the floor twitching in a pool of his own blood with a freshly slit throat and simply shrugged. 

Wasn't the worst thing he's seen. It was just some good fresh meat anyway, the little bitch was getting on his nerves anyway.

Chef looked at the bar and he froze for a moment as he saw a stunning game show host who waved at him him excitedly with dried blood on his face. 

Chef only smirked and let out a chuckle in his deep booming voice. "Chris Fucking McLean! I was wondering when your sinful ass would get here! Almost made me thought you turned good or some shit!" 

The muscle bound demon walked over the corpse on the floor and to the bar and the two soon connected hands in a powerful hand joining. The two smiled at each other in the embrace before letting go.

As much as the two argued and got at each other's throats when they were alive, they were quite good friends. 

Something just died inside of Chris when Chef had passed due to old age. Just like a part of his initial spark was just gone but he didn't let the world see that. 

Just smiled and laughed as if nothing happened but on the inside it was just all hurt. But that didn't matter now. 

Chef was here and they were back together! Chris needed to get Chef on board with this idea. 

Total Drama just wasn't Total Drama without Chris or Chef. Looking at you Don, you ugly boring fuck.

"So what brings you here? I can only imagine you got something planned considering how excited you look." 

Chef said knowingly as S. Pentious tried not to freak out on how fucking huge and powerful this man looked. 

He would literally wear him like a scarf so he was making sure to stay quiet so it didn't have to come to that. 

"Well I've never been one to stay back on the sidelines and not have my name be known! I have new inspiration for Total Drama!" 

Chris exclaimed causing Chef to chuckle as he knew that would be what came out of the Host demon's mouth. The show must always go on!

"I figured. You want to get the old band back together huh? I'm in." Chef agreed with no hesitation at the new idea being presented. 

In Hell he had found butchering people and serving them meals that would turn their stomach inside out but it was boring without his small little psychopath around with him. 

It just didn't feel the same and he was sure that Chris was feeling similar feelings on Earth. They were two halves of a whole. 

So of course he would jump at the idea of working with him again. Those were some of the best years of his life.

"I knew you would! I've got a new toy here! He wants my help to be taken more seriously so he'll be apart of the group as well! Say hi Penti!" 

Chris explained gesturing to very much frightened serpent demon next to him and Chef looked at him amused. Everyone was just intimidated by how towering he was, he was used to it. In fact he liked their fear.

"Well try not to shit your suit snake boy." Chef said as Chris smiled widely showing off his bright perfect white teeth.

“So what have you got planned?" Chef asked his former costar and Chris straightened his new snazzy attire with excitement. 

It had been so long since he was able to torture anyone in particular so this was making him very happy. 

"Well! We're in Hell now Chef! We don't have to worry about the Network cutting us to due to someone dying! In fact the ratings will probably be through the roof when we're done! I've got so many fucked up ideas brewing around in here you can't imagine! We're gonna go all out with the violence! The pain! The evil! The manipulation! Everything!" 

The Host Demon exclaimed as Chef began to chuckle and smirk as S. Pentious nodded along a smile breaking onto his face as well. 

They were going to do very very evil things to the poor cowardly sinners they choose to compete on their show. Compete for their lives.

Chris began to go over the certain ideas and challenges he had in mind for the demons that they would be bringing onto the game. 

Chef and S. Pentious began suggesting their own ideas which Chris noted down excited for how fucked up this albeit short but amazing new season of Total Drama! 

They'll have all those fuckup demons glued to their seat waiting anxiously to see what happens next. Even though they might actually glue them to their seats and force them to watch. 

They can do that. The three laughed as the ideas continued to pass around. This was going to be very fun in deed. Very fun.

Back at the Porn Studios 

Laughs entered the room as the tv headed demon was flipping off the pimp demon with a pissed look on his face. 

Vox was fucking seething. How dare this random demon do this to him? Embarrass and play him off like he was nothing! He would have his fucking head mounted on wall for everyone to see. 

Oh the the things he would do to that beautiful dick head made his mouth water on the screen from how much he wanted to do it.

At this point Valentino had stopped laughing and looked at Vox curious on what they were going to do. 

"We need to find something this 'Chris McLean' cares about and take it from him. Make him feel the pain." Vox's computerized voice said seriously as Valentino nodded while texting on his phone. 

"Vox, I agree but we should probably be fucking careful here." Valentino said causing the tv screen demon to look at him incredulously. "What?! Why?!" He asked as Valentino shrugged.

"I can't really explain it myself but I could feel something when he was around here. Something horrible, terrible, powerful. 

It felt like there was no end to it and it would continue to fester and build up until it broke out. I'm sure if we play it right we can win but...be wary." 

Valentino said uncharacteristically serious as the two looked at each other and footage of the demon on their monitors. Who was this demon?

Now Chris had made a new acquaintance in Hell! Sir Pentious and the two have teamed up meeting a familiar face Chef Hatchet! 

The three are coming up with their plan for the newest season of Total Drama straight in Hell! What challenges will be in the episodes? 

Will their names be made famous due to this? What is going on with Chris and this unknown power?! Find out this and more! Next time on Total! Drama! Hazbin Hotel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Campers! Back with another chapter for Total Drama Hazbin Hotel! Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. I don't think I've ever received in such a quick amount of time! It was like a day and I had like five kudos and a comment! I was shooketh! Give me some suggestions on what fucked up challenges should Chris come up with! Go Saw levels with it!
> 
> I tried to make Chris more murderous and evil in this chapter and also drop some hints of that power that I was talking about in my tags! Hope I did an ok job with it! 
> 
> Bruh I went to Chris' Fandom Wiki to check out his extensive lists of crimes and this boy definitely deserves to be in Hell lmao. Like seriously this guy was on a teen show which isn't that shocking but it was advertised as a kid's show in America. TV was wilding back then and I really miss that.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this new chapter my good readers! Also new chapter for Everybody Loves Tony Stark should be coming out soon as well! Enjoy!


	3. Lights! Action! Drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is strange my notes being at the top of one of my stories but this is important. Trigger warning in the first part of this story with Angel and Val which includes abuse and abuse from a pimp so I just wanted to warn anyone who has any problems relating to that. 
> 
> If you are in that situation it is not healthy and you need to get out! Find people who truly and actually care about you and it may be hard but share what is happening! They'll understand and want to help! But it all starts with you.
> 
> Anyway moving on from that I know, I know! This is kind of a cop out! I somewhat promised for the whole episode of Chris' thing to be shown here but I am so tired and stressed but I also wanted to just get this out for those of you who are reading it! 
> 
> School still fucking sucks but I'll get through it. I don't have much else to say but I hope you enjoyed this chapter or you will enjoy this chapter! Send comments, love, suggestions, requests, etc! I hope you all have a great day and just be awesome!

Last time on Total Drama Hazbin Hotel! Our three unique sinners joined up and came up with a plan to make their names known in Hell! 

What is it exactly? Creating a new season of Total Drama in Hell for all these fuckup pathetic demons to enjoy or not enjoy it doesn't really matter! 

Views are views! Not only that Chris McLean has gotten the interest and anger of two overlords Vox and Valentino! 

What will happen? Will anyone else special get whiff of Chris and his actions? Find out on Total! Drama! Hazbin Hotel!

At Porn Studios 

Strong loud clicks of high heels came to life in a hypnotic rhythm as the tall slim figure made their way away from a car to a familiar porn studio.

Said individual removed the small cigarette from their girly plump lips and another slim fit hand rubbed the long white hair away from covering their black void eye. 

Soon enough the tall figure made their way to the desk and a hand holding the cigarette, two gripped tightly on the desk, and one on its slim wide hip. "Hiya sugar! I need to speak with Val. It's his baby Angie!"

The small dainty demon behind the desk looked at the tall pink and white spider demon smirking down upon him. 

Truth be told, the demon at the desk didn't give a flying shit about Valentino, his privacy, or his time but today he seemed to be especially pissed today and he didn't want to perish. Especially not by Valentino's hands, that is the lowest of the low. 

No one who is killed by Valentino is taken seriously. "Sorry Angel, but the boss is busy today and he doesn't want to be disturbed. By anyone. So fuck off and suck a dick or something." 

The demon said annoyed as he turned back to the porn he was watching on the old barren computer.

Angel Dust pouted while smooshing his cheeks together while puffing up his rather large chest while bending down closer to the demon at the desk. 

"Oh please sweetie! I really need to talk to him! If you want I'll be able to make it worth your while later!" Angel offered moving over the desk and placing all four gloved hands against a rather small unimpressive bulge rubbing softly. 

The demon jerked and soon found himself slightly blushing and nodding. "Eh sure Angel! J-Just meet after when y-you're done talking to him! I'll s-see you then!" 

The flustered daffy demon said as Angel smiled even wider showing off his shiny gold tooth and removing all four of his gloved arms from the demon's crotch.

The towering spider demon smiled soon making his way past the demon at the desk waving away while swaying his hips sending a wink his way. 

"Hehe. Thanks! See ya toots!" That was the final thing Angel said to him before rolling his eyes and walking through the long hallways of the porn studio. 

Truth be told Angel couldn't give a flying shit less about any of his clients. I mean really not only were they dicks but ones with really small unimpressive dicks!

He just hated the concept of being clean and loved the ability to do basically whatever he wanted. Hell gave him more than his previous state of existence ever did no matter how shitty it was in Hell.

The clicks and clacks of Angel's heels continued down the hallway before he stopped at an extravagant golden door with the name Valentino carved into the yellow shiny metal. 

Angel felt himself tense up for a moment and soon held his hands together to calm himself down before letting a sigh he hadn't noticed he was holding go. Here we go. 

One of Angel's four hands rose to the door and soon gripped the doorknob and turned slowly before pushing and entering. Angel soon looked across the large room that was filled with various drugs, money, and clothing.

His eyes trailed up to Valentino's desk and saw the pimp demon looking seriously at the computers at his door but soon enough at the door where Angel stood. 

"Angie? What are you doing here? Didn't that asshole tell you I was busy?!" The demon's voice getting more agitated growing in volume causing Angel's eyes to dart to the ground for a moment before back at Valentino. 

"Yeah Val he did but this was a bit important. I've been working my ass all day and I've gotten some more money to pay off my debt!" Angel explained with a hint of happiness in his voice.

The words caused the pimp's red eyes look up at Angel and then soon folded his hands, a condescending look forming on his face. 

"Really Angie? Enough to pay it off?" The question caused the small smile to disappear from the spider demon's face. 

"Well, not all of it, I suppose." Angel said rubbing one of his shoulders which caused Valentino to nod slowly while rising from his desk. 

"So you decided to waste my valuable time to tell me you earned some money but can't pay your debt?! Is that what bothered me to say?!”

The sheer anger present in his voice caused Angel to tremble in fear holding himself with all four arms as Valentino got closer and closer.

Said pimp demon picked up a glass gripping it tightly taking a sip before throwing it at the wall in anger loving the way Angel shivered in fear of his actions. 

"And not only that it's not enough to pat the debt you're talking about but do I need to remind you that you have multiple others as well?! Do you think that it was a good idea to bother me with this?" 

The angry sinner asked soon now standing in front of the taller scared demon whose lip quivered not being able to talk at first. 

Hell he felt like he couldn't even fucking breathe at this point. This happened often but it never got easier.

"N-No Val." Angel finally answered shaking his head his long white hair falling over his black eye looking directly at him not matter how much he wanted to look at the ground. 

Angel wasn't the smartest demon around but he knew better than to look at the ground when speaking to Val. Especially after what last time. 

"What do you think should be done about this little unfortunate situation? Hm?” 

The question hung in the air as Angel looked at Valentino biting his lip in fear before eventually answering. Making Valentino wait was also something he knew better not to do.

"I-I s-should be punished..." The answer soon took the serious look away from the demon's face and slowly nodded with a smile forming. 

"That's right baby." That was the final word from Valentino before he soon started to raise his hand and reared it back causing Angel's eyes to widen and brace himself for impact. 

The hits made contact with Angel's face and cheeks causing his head to ring and the sound of hits and Angel grunting continued to spread across the entire room. 

No matter how many times it happened he would never get used to it. Never as he shouldn’t.

The punishment was thankfully short and Angel held his bruised cheek shaking and struggling to hold himself up. 

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but Angel blinked them away following Val's rules. Val hates crying, there's no place for emotion here. No one's here for his feelings only his body. 

"Who's my baby?" Valentino asked snapping Angel out of his thoughts and caused him to look at that toothy grin of his boss. Angel smiled despite feeling nothing of happiness or joy. "I-I am Val."

"That's right sweetie." A hand touching Angel's bruised cheek causing the pretty bruised demon to flinch but slowly rest into the rough texture of Valentino's hand smiling despite himself. 

"You know I love you. I'm just doing what I need to do in order to make sure you know you're place. It's for your own good. Without me, you wouldn't be anything. You know I love you right?" 

Perhaps it was the tone, perhaps it was just his awful self-esteem convincing him to believe all of this bullshit. It didn't really matter because he found himself nodding.

Val patted Angel's bruised cheek before removing his hand from the taller demon's face and adjusting his rose tinted glasses sighing. 

Angel didn't feel like speaking but his body just didn't seem to care what his mind wanted to do. "What's wrong? What is making you so busy?" 

Angel asked shocking himself which caused Valentino looked at him contemplating on whether to let him know or not. Soon he sighed and gestured him to follow him to his desk.

He had never really been behind Valentino's desk but he had a basic idea which turned out to be very true. Though you didn’t need to be a genius to guess really. 

Various drugs stashed around in the drawer and on the desk, money in wads and rolled up, and his computer managed to be very glamourous and very shitty at the same time. 

Valentino soon sat in the blinged out chair and soon started accessing security files which Angel always questioned...in his mind. 

Soon enough Valentino started slowing down the footage and stopped on a frame that clearly showed off Chris's chiseled handsome face.

"This 'fearless' asshole made a fool out of Vox a few days before. Now normally I would've found that shit hilarious which I did but this shit is starting to spread around. 

We don't want anyone getting any ideas of being 'fearless' as well. He also talked back to me. No one talks to me. We've got a reputation to protect. Now we're gonna find this good-looking idiot and make him pay."

Valentino explained as Angel nodded but soon Valentino closed the laptop and turned to his favorite boy with that all too familiar grin.

"But it's nothing you need to really worry about. However if you hear anything about this piece of shit, then let your daddy know alright sugar? Get back to work sweetheart." 

Valentino finished dismissing Angel by handing Angel a printed out of picture of Chris. Angel took the picture and nodded holding his sides before moving to leave. 

"Of course Val. I'll be sure to let you know if I do." Angel soon left the room and he finally let out a shaky sigh trembling and holding his hurt cheek.

His eyes darted towards his door and he soon made his way to said door and entered. As said before Angel hated the concept of being clean so messy was an understatement when it came to describing his room but Val always made sure to pay incredibly for him. 

Val was definitely something. He rubbed his eyes letting the tears finally fall before sitting down in front of his mirror to work on his makeup and cover his newly attained wounds. He soon hearing snorting sounds and looked down to see Fat Nuggets looking up cutely at him.

Angel sighed at the cute pig a smile escaping onto his face and he picked the pig up and placed him in his lap. He looked back at the mirror and thumbtacking the photo of Chris to the side of his mirror staring at it. 

Angel wasn't really sure what to think about it but at the thought of someone standing up to Val and Vox made him feel a weird sense of...hope. 

But that was stupid or at least that's what Angel kept telling himself. Angel looked one more time at the picture of Chris. Whoever he was, Angel could admit. He's fucking hot.

Now at 666 News Center

Tom Trench was folding his papers in order to tell the sad fucks in this literal hellhole which even he questioned. What pathetic dickwad is wasting their time in Hell watching the news? It was laughably stupid.

Whatever Tom set the papers down on the table looking forward at the camera crew in front of him. It's not like he ever actually read the scripts they were given anyway. This job really was starting to piss him off especially with the certain personality that he was working with. 

Katie Killjoy. If he knew that Hell was going to be some blonde bitch pouring hot coffee on his dick he would've just gotten himself killed in the cleansing. Working with her made being tortured seem like a spa.

Tom turned his head and saw the familiar white tall blonde walking towards him with that creepy yellowish smile. He simply sighed and grabbed his papers as she sat down in her seat next to him taking his drink and speaking. 

"This coffee better be stronger than that poison you gave me last week bitch boy Tom." She said downing the coffee and then crunching on the mug swallowing without issue. 

"Yeah yeah. Lets just get this shit over with." Tom said looking at the cameras that didn't start before starting showing their faces to the realm of Hell.

"Good Morning, I'm Katie Killjoy!" "And I'm Tom Trench! Today in th-What the fuck?!" The building had started to shake and from the viewer's point of view on the tv it started to glitch and shake. 

Soon enough they were shown with a dark room with a figure sitting on a large throne. "Hello all you pathetic sinners! What are you doing? You are a demon in Hell. _The_ Hell. 

Yet you're sitting here watching the news instead of going out and causing some chaos. Go outside! Take a deep breathe of this disgusting fiery air and destroy. Have fun. But not now because you're watching my show with me!"

Soon enough Chris clapped and the lights soon came on and his handsome perfect face was shown to the world on the screen. 

"Chris McLean! Some of you may know who I am! Some may not and those people are super glued to their chairs so they don't leave the room. 

Some with actual super glue and others with magic we figured out. I am a game host of a show name Total Drama and now that I'm in Hell we're doing a whole new season here in Hell!"

Chris soon smiled widely as he got off from the throne and walked into a rough looking elevator and soon enough Chef and Sir Pentious entered in view of the camera! 

"These are my associates! Chef Hatchet and Sir Pentious! My game show is this! We kidnapped a group of unsuspecting demons to compete in my game! If anyone tries to leave...well!" 

Chris broke off into a laugh and soon looked back at the camera. "You'll find out soon enough. We've got some fucked cruel traps ready for these demons! Who are they and what will they go through? Find out on Total! Drama! Hell!"

Soon the camera cut to a barren area where a bunch of demons were passed on the floor in extremely humiliating poses. Faces in asses, faces in crotches, crotches to crotches, it was there. 

Soon enough Chris entered into the room and took a deep breath and sighed happily. This was his environment! 

This is where he felt the most at home! Torturing unsuspecting victims for his and others entertainment. Was there anything better? He thinks not!

Chris soon pulled out an airhorn from behind him and soon held it high in the air before pressing that button and boy did he press it hard! 

The blaring sound filled the entire room shocking the victims awake and smiling at the instant shock. "Morning Campers!" 

Chris' loud extravagant voice blasted into their ear drums and one of the larger demons glared at him with a hating passion. "The fuck is this?!" The large red monster charged the beautiful evil host rearing a fist to punch him.

Before the large demon's fist could make contact with him a large powerful shock was sent through his body making him hurt in all places. 

His cries were music to Chris' ears and he laughed before the shock soon stopped sending his body falling to the ground limp. Ah what a sight.

"Alright settle down tough boy. I'm not stuck here with you! You're stuck here with me! You all are going to be pawns in my fun little gameshow!" Chris explained causing everyone to look at him weirdly and shocked.

"Yeah fuck that! I'm leaving!" Another one of them said heading for the door that was behind them but soon came to a halt shock and everyone looked at him confused before he soon started to vibrate and shake strangely and uncontrollably. 

His veins and eyes started to bulge out while his grip on the door got indemonly tight even crushing the tough metal. 

The cries of agony soon followed the violent bodily reactions, you could see the piss escaping the bladder of demon staining his pants.

He soon let go of the crushed metal and gripping his head thrashing around screaming incomprehensible as blood started to pour from the eyes. 

However he started disintegrating in front of all of them before there was nothing left but a wet sticky liquid of what remained of his body. 

They all looked at what was left of him in horror before turning to Chris who only had that same wide happy smile at the entire site before clapping his hands. 

"That's what'll happen if you try to leave! You're in my house! Under my rules! What I say goes if you want to live! Got it? Good! Shall we get started?" Chris asked squinting his eyes as he smiled at all of his fresh new victims.

Wowzers stuff happened in this chapter! We got a better look of Angel Dust and what he normally goes through and now Angel is aware of who Chris is!

Chris and company have hacked the tv stations of everyone in Hell and their new show Total Drama Hell is being broadcasted for everyone to see! They've gotten a fresh look of what this is going to be like! 

What will happened to the contestants? Who will survive? Will Angel knowing about Chris lead to anything interesting? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Hazbin Hotel!


	4. Challenges, Death, and Hellhounds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow! It's been an incredibly long time since I've updated this story! Don't worry for the five of you still interested in it, it's not being discontinued or abandoned. I still love Chris and I said that Chris would become powerful in this story and I need to stay true to that. Plus, I kinda love this story?? It's nothing masterful or anything but it's just fun.
> 
> The beginning is for a throwaway line that I wrote in the chapter before. It was something about them figuring out magic and while the line itself isn't bad, it bothered me to no end. I couldn't just add in that important detail and then not explain it so that's the explanation for this. 
> 
> Plus, if anyone would be able to have a hellhound as a pet, it'd be Chris lol. The quotes in the middle are when they are talking to the audience in those rooms like in the show!
> 
> I'm thinking that the challenges for Total Drama Hell will last 4 chapters not including chapter 3! But request challenges guys! I'll go as fucked up as you want me to go! This is Hell after all with Chris Fucking McLean in it! I'm up for anything! Btw the hellhound is named Owen because the only two contestants that Chris ever really liked were Owen and Lindsay and Owen's a boy so yeah.
> 
> Btw, Chris has committed acts of cannibalism in this fic! It doesn't seem too far out of his list of crimes! They'd have to be exquisite human though. Who knows? Maybe he's bitten people's throats out in self-defense. Another violent thing thing this man would probably do.
> 
> Also personally, this isn't much to me considering I read a lot of messed up things but it might be for you. So if you're more squeamish than most, read with caution. The challenges won't all be filled with gross out but I needed to start strong in order for the first challenge!
> 
> But other than that there's not much else to say! Enjoy! Send requests, kudos, comments, love, suggestions, challenges, fanart if you're imposed, and keep being awesome! Till next time!

Last time on Total Drama Hazbin Hotel! A certain foxy spider demon was badly mistreated by his pimp! 

Something that we even in Hell just don't like to see! Especially considering the pimp who was doing it felt happy that he was! Hopefully, he'll get his when the time comes!

Our trio soon started off their first episode of Total Drama Hell! Who's watching? 

What will the first episode's challenge be about? How were they able to do it? Find out right here! On Total! Drama! Hazbin Hotel!

Before The First Episode! 

Chris, Chef, and Penti sat in a bar discussing their plans for Total Drama Hell when Chris got the bright idea of using magic. 

It was quite showing that magic did exist in this horrifying realm that they inhabited and that having access to some would be helpful to them in the long run. The two nodded before Chef spoke up.

"While that definitely sounds like a good plan, where the hell are we going to find something to harness that magic? I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure Hogwarts ain't down here selling free magical books!"

Chris nodded and thought for a moment. They could buy it from somewhere but what idiot was just giving away something so powerful for free? 

Then another idea popped into his head and he started bouncing up and down!

"Oh oh! Dudes! We could find someone who's in possession of them! Then we could kill and rob them! Penti! Do you know any demons that have what we're looking for?"

The slithery demon rubbed his chin in thought before it finally came to him.

"I do know someone who is possession of a magical artifact that we are looking for but we will need to be sneaky and precise!"

Penti said getting excited before looking at the faces of Chris and Chef and simply sighed. 

Chef might be able to sneaky given his time in the military but Chris is the absolute opposite of quiet and sneaky. 

If he was going to do anything, it had to be as loud and in your face as possible. Fine, we'll do it his way.

“Alright fine. We're going to have to be quick however! If that hellhound of his even gets us in his sight, this entire plan will be over before it started! His name is Razunn and he is bad news! However, the man relies heavily on his spells and magic! His ego is also something we can manipulate to our favor if we play our cards right! If we can get him away from his chamber of scrolls and books, then perhaps we can attack him, take his life, and steal his most valuable spellbook!"

The three smiled widely and continued over their gameplan before setting it into action. This was definitely going to be something. 

The trio of demons made their way out of the city and into a more forest area. The branches of wicked black trees were jagged and long just waiting for someone to run into them. 

Everything in this forest looked like it was ready to kill you. Chris continued to walk looking at the scenery before feeling a hand over his well built chest.

The split demon and towering muscular demon followed Penti's lead by ducking behind some trees. 

The serpent pointed a gloved finger in front of them and the two soon gazed upon a twisted, uncanny treehouse of sorts. 

The tree moved as the wind blew against it with a door built right in the thick bark. Right outside it however was their first big problem. A hellhound.

The rather large and domineering canine slept with inconsistent breaths and barred its razor sharp teeth that looked like it could cut you just from looking at them. 

Chris turned to Penti who simply nodded and dug into the bag they brought with them. 

Soon enough, the demon pulled out a collar just the right size to fit around the hound's neck. Chef soon whispered.

"Alright...Who's going to place the collar around that thing?"

"Not doing it, Penti you do it."

"Why would I be the one doing it?! You're much more agile than I am and could sneak around its bites. You know something that I can't do considering you have the luxury of legs!"

"Look at me! I am perfect looking! I can't ruin that!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Alright look! I've got an idea. Penti can be the distraction so the hellhound can focus all of its attention on him then I can run out so it'll have to take the time to choose between killing him or me. Then in that short time period, Chris can sneak up on it and latch it onto his neck. Sound good?"

The three nodded and Chris took the collar from Penti's hands and snuck around to the back making sure not to step on any branches to wake the beast. 

When the time was right, Penti slithered from behind the tree and started making a racket.

"Hello! Yes you! What a stupid creature! What an insufferable waste of an animal!"

The hellhound's blood red eyes snapped open and got to its feet growling a roar that Satan himself couldn't hope to beat. 

Before the beast of the underworld could pounce up to take a nice large bite out of Penti's torso, Chef popped out yelling his lungs off as well!

"What a dumbass dog! Look at this dumbass dog! Bet he can't even tell his right from his left!"

The canine of Hell looked between the two deciding who to attack first before hearing a yell and something land on top of him. 

Chris struggled to stay on and placed the collar around the hellhound's neck struggling to stay on before being slammed down to the ground. 

The handsome demon braced to be ripped to shreds before the heavy animal of the pits simply collapsed on top of him. Chris grunted as he looked into his eyes and was thankful that the collar worked.

A collar to paralyze the hellhound? That definitely stopped it from ripping them a new one. 

Chris pushed the giant beast off of him and huffed, standing to his feet. 

That!..was exciting! They almost died! But they weren't done yet. They still needed to get in there, kill Razunn, and steal his book.

"That was definitely an experience. Now let's go get that book."

Chef said as they stepped over the hellhound and entered the tree. They looked around in awe as everything in this place seemed to have a face. 

Every item that they knew of was warped somehow. Some items had faces, some items had mouths, and some items just straight up had private parts on them. 

Chris snickered at this but continued to walk. They were all interesting but they weren't the book they were looking for.

The book they had their eyes on was an old book bound in human flesh and written with demon blood. The biggest giveaway was that it had an enormous eye on the cover. 

Like a real eye, not one that was there for show. Their footsteps made creaking noises on the old floorboard as they entered a room that seemed to spiral down. 

The three looked down it before Chef was hit in the chest from a blue blast, sending him backwards.

The two got on their knees as a sickly old spider demon crawled down from the ceiling and stared at the two with pure evil on his face. 

He wore a cloak and had a glowing amulet around his neck.

"Who are you?! Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

“Ah you're hideous!"

“Chris!"

"What?! It's true!"

The arachnid crawled around the room at an alarming pace before grabbing Chris' shoulders and flinging him down the spiral. 

Chris yelled before falling down harshly face first at the bottom groaning and standing up finding a bunch of bones with him.

"Guys! Are you still alive?!"

"Yes but we're not going to be if we figure something out!"

"Hold on! We're not going to be done in by some pissy man spider!"

Chris soon started climbing up the spiral hearing Chef and Penti grunt from all the magic being thrown their way. 

Penti said he wasn't anything that impressive with all that magic he was using to fight them. 

What could be the source of that power? A thought soon came to his head and he smirked as he jumped out of the deep spiral.

The first thing he was greeted to was Chef being turned into a chicken and Razunn chasing him with a butcher’s knife as Penti shot his gun at him. 

The whole situation was so ridiculous that he just couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 

He shook his head and ran up from behind Razunn and jumped above him, grabbing a hold of his shoulders. 

Chris soon flipped over landing a kick to the spider's sickly chest sending him back. The amulet was in his sights and not wasting a second, Chris grabbed onto it and snatched it right off.

The floating demon soon collapsed to the ground harshly huffing and puffing. Chef turned back into his buff, towering demon form and Penti set his gun down. 

Chris dropped the amulet and stomped on it causing it to shatter into multiple pieces. The cloaked demon watched this in horror as he struggled to get up.

“No! Who do you think you are?! You think you can just break into someone's home and steal their power from them?! How did you even get in?! That damn mutt was too weak to stop you huh?! When I get to him, he's going to learn not to be so weak!"

The demon sneered as Chris simply shook his head and pulled out a gun from his coat, pointing it directly at his head.

“Now, I'm going to need you to tell me where that book of yours is. You know, the one with the giant eyeball?"

“Why should I tell you disgusting pieces of filth where I keep my book?"

“Well, it's because you got two different options. You can tell us where it is and we leave you here to fix yourself up. Or we torture the information out of you. Your choice."

The game show host said with a frighteningly giddy glare as his eyes not breaking their concentration on him before the old demon sighed.

“Under the floorboard you're standing under. Go ahead, dig it up you miscreant!"

Chris moved out of the way and Chef dug his muscular hand straight into the floorboard, ripping it up and pulling the book out. 

The three gathered around it and looked at it awe. There were so many different possibilities they could do with this in their arsenal. 

Chris was a man of his word...usually so they placed the book in their bag before turning to leave.

Chef and Penti walked out first and Chris was last hearing the whines of the hellhound and staring down upon it. 

His footsteps came to a halt and he soon bent down, placing his gloved hand over the hellhound's head. 

Now that he was looking at it more closely, he could see the marks and scratches upon him.

“Hey boy...You want to take your revenge on that old fucker don't you?"

The hellhound simply looked at Chris with his eyes, that answered the question without the need to nod.

Penrith soon turned around and his eyes widened.  
“Oh no! No no no no! We are not doing this!"

“But guys! Look at him! We could have a hellhound on our side! Pleaaaaase?"

Chris said, blackmailing them with his best innocent face before the two sighed, giving in.

“Fine, but you better make sure he doesn't kill us."

“Yessss! You hear that boy?! You're gonna be staying with us! We'll treat you far better than that monster ever could! I love animals! Especially ones that are different from the others! Those mutated animals were awesome! When they weren't trying to kill me."

Chris rubbed the hellhound's head before removing the collar around its neck. The large beast slowly stood up and looked at Chris before jumping onto him and licking him.

Chris giggled at this rubbing him all over before standing up. He soon led the canine towards the cloaked demon who only hollered in terror as the hound took its well needed revenge and mauled him. 

There was blood...lots of blood but Chris only smiled at sweet justice being dealt.

He wasn't much of someone to care about when others were hurt but there were just certain individuals that he couldn't just stand there and have them suffer. 

Chef was one of them, somehow Penti managed to become one of them, and now this dog of Hell was too. Jeez, he hoped this wasn't the start of him becoming soft or anything. 

Eh, shouldn't be that much of a problem. Redemption at this point was a childish dream. Chris and the monstrous canine walked out of the door following the two other demons giddily.

“I think I'll name you...Owen. Heheh."

Present Time 

"So the rules of my little game show here are quite simple! We're going to be putting you all through a series of tests that you'll most likely not survive but if you don't want to go out like a bitch, you will! These have been designed by your trio's truly! At the end of each of episode whoever did the worst job in our opinion, dies. The rest of you get to live another horrible day. Then in our final episode, the last two remaining members fight against each other for freedom! We have little places in our little facility here for you to give your opinions on your fellow contestants or just how you're feeling! Go ahead try them out!"

Soon enough they were all in the recorded rooms with only one reaction and given their current situation, no one could blame them for it.

All: Fuck. 

"But since we don't want our audience who I'm sure doesn't smell that bad to be unaware, I'll introduce you all! Raging Florida man Chester, tough wife Joan, cowardly beta male husband Jerry, wild life larper Johnny, and Kindergarten teacher Susan! Joan and Jerry are down here after setting a man on fire and being gunned down by the police when disposing of the body, Johnny decided to take his wild life live action roleplaying a bit too far when he shot and skinned a dog, Susan decided to murder the principal after being fired, and Chester's from Florida! That's all you need to know!"

The way they all looked were all quite fitting considering their own crimes that landed them down into the furnace with the rest of the scum. 

Chester was lengthy with a receding hairline looking like he could rip someone's head off due to the amount drugs he's on, Joan was fit and proportionate and if Chris wasn't using her for his challenges of Death, he'd definitely pound that into the ground, Jerry was skinny and was sweating profusely sticking to Joan's side, Susan was in tight pants, had her hair up in a bun and had circular glasses, and Johnny was fit for what he was but clearly was compensating for something. 

In other words, a pack of fucking degenerates is what he was dealing with. This will make it all the more enjoyable.

Chris rubbed his gloved demonic hands together happily as Chef and Penti only smirked. They were in a for a lot.

“So are you group of misfits ready for your challenges?!"

Joan grabbed Jerry by the neck and brought him to her side basically choking the life out of him.

“Fuck yeah we are! Ain't that right pussy?"

"Y-Yeah!..Could y-you please l-l-let go of me?.."

“Hooboy! I can't wait to win this shit!"

“Chris McLean, I am a huge fan of your work! Seeing you on tv made my time working as a teacher so much more bearable."

"I bet my dick's better than yours mate!"

“Whatever you need to tell yourself to feel better! I can already tell who's dying first but I'm going to let you figure that out!"

Jerry: J-Joan's kind of a high strong woman. I only married her because she was the only woman willing to...I didn't mean to set that guy on fire but I helped her through a lot and while she can be mean, she loves m-me! I'm sure of it!" 

Joan: I hate that turtle necked pussy shit. The only reason I married his limpdick ass was so I could use him a scapegoat whenever the cops would find us! I manage to make it through a lot of complications without dying. But of course the second Jerry tries to "help" shit goes to hell and I'm filled to the brim with lead! Hmph, it was more than he could ever fill me up that was sure! Though I'm telling you one thing, I've only just met him but that Johnny fellow better watch his fucking back. 

Susan: Being a kindergarten teacher really wasn't my first choice. I wanted to become someone who could inspire people but I ended up being an underpaid teacher to a bunch of ungrateful brats. Then that corrupt principal decided to fire me, something in me just snapped! Haha. Though seeing Chris do as he pleases on tv might had something to do with it! 

Chester: Alright listen! I've been to prison multiple times and I'm just here to tell you that I have this shit in the bag! You can't take down no man from Florida! This place got any coke? 

Johnny: If I'm being quite honest with you mates, I think Joan's into me! Who knows maybe I'll bag that teacher broad too eh? 

Soon enough they were all at a starting line and looked at Chris confused who only smiled and walked behind them.

“I know! I know! It seems quite tame considering what I told you but you're not just running a race!"

Chris stopped as he whistled and Owen came running in and Chris bent down and rubbed his head happily. 

Soon enough he pulled out the book from his jacket and started reading some incantations. 

An energy field wrapped around Owen soon split into five versions, each horrifyingly blood thirsty. They all backed up to give them some room to run.

"You're gonna have to outrun my dog and his teeth! Hope your feet can carry you faster than him! You are not allowed to extremely harm him and if you even try, I will make death seem like Heaven! Looking at you, Johnny!"

Chris said, glaring in his general direction to which Johnny flipped him off and Chester slapped his knee howling with laughter!

"Oooh doggy yeah! It's just like in prison! I ain't ever been chased by no hellhound before though!"

"Now this is only the first part of your challenge! It's only going to be getting worse from here!"

“C-Can't we at least get a chance to str-"

”Nope!"

Chris soon sounded the blaring airhorn and the contestants ran for their lives as the Owen and his clones ran after them striking fear into their nonexistent hearts as they sprinted. 

One of the Owens closed up on Chester and bit into his leg and he screamed in pain before laughing.

"Hoo shit! That hurts good! Time to get off me boy!"

Chester yelled as he kicked the large Hellhound off from his leg and continued to run despite the bleeding that was leaking from it. 

Florida Man Strength. It was something that no one wanted to deal with.

"I kinda like that dude! He's got spunk!”

Chris said as Penti rolled his eyes.

“You would."

Needless to say, the group was going to have a bad couple of days. 

This was only the first day as well. It would get more and more dangerous as the challenges continued and this was just the first one of the day.

Jerry twisted his ankle halfway through the course and struggle to stay out of the grasp of the killer canine behind him. 

Joan was running well with a smirk on her face as Susan ran ok though just narrowly avoiding getting bit. Johnny on the other hand was not doing so hot. 

Huffing and puffing, he was trying so hard to stay out of the grasp of the hellhound but he had already been bitten deep in the leg and soon Owen got a nice bite on his bottom. Johnny howled in pain as he tripped up and crossed the finish line last.

“Fuck! FUCK! GET HIM THE FUCK OFF ME! PLEASE!"

Johnny pleaded as Joan and Chris laughed until Chef spoke up.

“Chris!"

”Oh fine! I have to follow my own rules anyway! Come on Owen, you did a good job! Let him go! Come on buddy!"

Owen finally removed his razor sharp teeth Johnny's bottom who only cried as he slammed his fist into the ground repeatedly. 

The Owen clones walked up to Chris before all reverting back into one large hellhound. 

Chris rubbed him behind the ears and looked over Johnny and Chester's injured bodies. He grabbed the book and tossed over to Penti.

“Alright! Penti, heal up Chester's wounds but only wrap up Johnny's. He did in fact come in last and we don't tolerate failures around here. Plus, he annoys me."

Chris said with a happy smile as Penti got right to the task. Soon enough, they were at a table with Chef smirking widely at them. 

Truthfully, Chef could grab any one of them and crush their head like a grape but he was a man of the kitchen. So of course his challenge had to be centered around it.

"Alright boys and girls! I'm going to make the worst possible dish for each and every single of y'all! Then you're going to have scarf it down without either barfing it up or dying! Let's hope those stomachs are stronger than Johnny's ass! Hahaha!"

Chef rose chuckling as his large brute form went over to the kitchen area and they watched in horror as he killed certain demons they kidnapped for their being slaughtered right in front of them. 

Blood splashed and spilled from the cut up corpses and onto Chef's apron and face. 

The screams of his victims were music to his ears as the others watched in terror at how easily he could cut them up and put them into his food. 

Insects and live spiders were placed into the mix along with certain poisons and substances. Chef made sure to put his blood, sweat, and tears into the dishes...literally.

Penti and Chris watched this along with their contestants. Penti looked like he was going to throw up while Chris looked completely fine. 

He sipped from his cup before the serpent demon turned to him.

“He's extremely...good at this."

“Chef? Yeah! Cooking is his thing after all!"

"Chris...Have you ever consume human before?"

“A couple of times! Wasn't too bad but nothing I'd call my favorite. Very...chewy. Though I did remember one time for my birthday, Chef hunted down one of my enemy on tv and made me a drink out of his blood! Blood Smoothie was what he called it! As much as I hated the dude, his blood was surprisingly good!"

“You didn't get sick?! You were able to just drink another person's blood just like that?! That's sick!"

"Eh, blood is nothing compared to what Chef makes on Christmas! Besides, I work in media! We're all sick fucks! Drinking blood is tame compared to the other stuff others have done!"

"...Point taken."

A ding was finally heard and soon enough indescribably disgusting looking pies were placed in front of them. 

The group looked down wary as Chef and Chris only nudged them to go on and eat. Chester took up his spoon and hit the table.

"You are a fine mighty chef, Chef! But this won't be a match for my stomach acids! Momma made shit worse than this back home!"

Chester said as he started to scarf down the pie with no hesitation as the others just gagged. That was the other thing about the pie. 

It smelled. Rancid, putrid, horrible, terrible, disgusting, rotten, and all around awful stench. Joan shook her head and began to shove the pie down her throat and Jerry followed almost throwing up before getting a stern glare from Joan. 

The pain of swallowing this food would be nothing compared to what she'd do to him. Susan seemed to eat without much of a problem like Chester.

“School lunch...is quite similar to this actually. So it's not as bad as it seems."

Jerry held his throat gagging as he desperately swallowed trying to keep the mixture of substances, food, blood, and demon flesh down in his stomach. 

The only one who hadn't touched their food at all was Johnny not surprisingly. Chris stood up and walked over to him, a smug look present on his good looking chiseled face.

"What's the matter there Johnny? I thought you were tough? Being a "wild life survivalist", I'd figure you've eaten far worse than this! Or am I wrong and is the big badass Johnny anything but?"

Johnny slammed his fist down and glared at Chris.

“Johnny ain't no pussy! Watch me!"

Johnny exclaimed, stabbing into the pie and shoving a piece down his throat only to immediately throw it back up on the table to the others' disgust. 

Johnny spit horrified and stared at Chris' unbreaking stare that said only one thing. Eat. Everything. All of it.

So that's what they suffered through, Johnny continually and failing to eat the pie and the remains that he threw up. To the audience watching this, this was not only disgusting but funny. 

Even doing it live, they managed to add in editing with the book they had stolen. So at least it wasn't awkward...for some. Johnny finally swallowed the last bite and Joan simply rolled her eyes.

“Jesus, even this pussy here is less of one than you are!"

The confident woman said slapping Jerry in the back of the head which only caused him to groan and glare in annoyance.

He was used to Joan being mean to him but it didn't change the fact that it was awful. The group stood up from the bench ready for their next challenge. 

Granted, they all felt like throwing up especially after what they forced down their throats. Penti soon slithered forward and coughed.

"Ahem! Now it is time for your final challenge ladies and gentlemen! Exercise."

They all looked at him confused to which he nodded his hat smiling greatly.

“You heard me right. Exercise. You're going to exercise while my machines shoot lasers at you. You have to dodge and evade them WHILE trying not to throw up! Since I'm fair, you can throw up since I expect all of you too! But whoever throws up the most, is obviously the poor loser! Hope you're all up to the task!"

Penti said, letting his tongue hiss for dramatic effect as they all looked horrified. This was hell. 

This was worse than Hell. They were not sure how they were going to survive these days on this god forsaken show.

They were all soon in a new room with guns pointed towards them and the trio of demons sat in a separate room. Penti cracked his knuckles before smiling and started pushing buttons rapidly. 

The laser beams were shot at the contestants who desperately dodged them while performing exercise. 

Their sweat and tears flung around the room as they tried so hard not to get hit and hurt by them. Susan felt himself getting a bit sick and threw up on her shirt. It wasn't much however.

Jerry had a bit of dribble on his mouth while Joan and Chester were making good with keeping it in their bodies. Johnny was having the worst luck. 

First of all, despite being a survivalist, he wasn't that fit so he got continually hit with blood running down his body. Though the amount of barf that was released from his mouth was enough to make the others forget about the lasers and just move away from him. 

All the chunky bits, the rancid smells, and soon enough Johnny just straight up collapsed and fell face first into it. What a shame. Finally the challenge ended and the guns stopped firing. 

They survived their first day and now it was time to decide who was going home. The answer was quite obvious.

They were all sitting down as Chris walked forward with a smile on his face.

“What a day campers! You manage to make this much more entertaining that than I thought it would be! The ratings are through the roof! Remember though, this'll only get more horrible as it continues! So don't celebrate too hard! But as of now, one of you is dying! The person who was talking so much mad shit, thought he knew shit, but didn't know shit! I'm going to throw all of you who are living a marshmallow!"

Chris soon threw the marshmallows to Chester, Joan, Susan. Then looked between Jerry and Johnny.

“You two did arguably the worst out of everyone here but only one of you did THE worst! So the person staying alive is...Jerry! Not too shabby bro!"

Chris said, throwing the marshmallow to the nervous demon who only let out a sigh of relief as Johnny stood up and walked to Chris and stared him down.

“That's bullshit! I'm better than all of these fuckers combined especially you!"

“Oh really? Well considering just how much you failed today, I'd be inclined to call your bluff! But don't worry! Your sad pitiful life is gonna be over soon! I have a saying you know. Finish what you start!"

Chris soon lifted a hand and snapped. Suddenly Owen came sprinting in pure hunger on his face as he tackled Johnny and started ripping him apart. 

Johnny's long loud screams were all they could hear for a moment as blood gushed everywhere, limbs were being ripped off, and liquids were being released. 

A certain patch of blood sprayed onto Chris' face who only laughed before turning to the camera.

“There you have it folks! The first episode of Total Drama Hell! What an adventure! It's only going to get worse for this group! The show must go one! So stay tuned! I'm Chris McLean and you want to see what happens for these people! Find out what happens next on Total! Drama! Hell!"

The video soon ended and Angel simply laughed wildly at what he just witnessed. That...was some of the most fun, unadulterated shit that he had ever seen. It almost made him forget the shit life that he was currently living.

"Holy shit that was awesome! I did not expect to have that much fun! He knows how to entertain! Already making a name for himself and he stood up to Vox and Val...He's definitely something! Whatever you choose to do next McLean, I hope I'll be there to witness it."

“Angel sugar? Who the fuck you talking to?!"

"N-No one Val! I'll be right back to work!"

Angel stood up and exited the room but not before putting the picture of Chris in his purse that Val had gotten him. 

Things were definitely not going to be staying the same way around Hell. That he was certain of.

Lots of crazy disgusting stuff happened in this chapter! Chris and company found a book of magic and adopted a hellhound! 

Their challenges were disgusting and horrible and this is only the first episode! Johnny is the first victim to die in their games!

What will happened to the contestants? Who will survive? Who will win? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Hazbin Hotel!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright campers! New story! A Crossover One Too! With a crossover pairing! Alright so I love Hazbin Hotel, check. I love Total Drama, check! Why not combine the two and make my own little story with my own little ship? Life's too short to not be having fun. 
> 
> Plus I just really need something fun to do now that I'm back at school. School sucks. Like badly. I can't wait till I graduate and I can forget everything. Anyway enough about me. This is sort of going to be a slow burn. Sort of. I don't like to take this too fast and I definitely don't like to take things too slow either. 
> 
> But here's the basic idea. Chris is Hell! No shocker there but just because he's dead technically doesn't mean that's gonna stop him from being who he is and having fun! Who knows? He might even find love in this horrible cesspool. 
> 
> So I messed with the timeline a bit here because if Chris lived to be a hundred the time would be 2068 but we're gonna ignore the timeline. So in other words in 2068, Charlie puts her whole Hazbin Hotel thing into action and that's where the pilot happens. 
> 
> Another thing is I'm not sure if old people who go to Hell in this universe get regenerated back to the best prime of their life physically and mentally. I gave Chris that specialty. In Hell he's at the ripe energetic, excitable, athletic age of twenty! Please let me know what you would like to see in this specific story. 
> 
> Also just to get an idea of what Chris looks like look up x.artist_girl_zack.x and crrow.png on Instagram. One of them will have the Chris I'm talking about in the fic with the sort of Monokuma split color thing I'm talking about and the other just has a more realistic version of Chris. He looks like that but with a more cloak sort of like Alastor's. Thanks for reading and give me suggestions of what you'd like to see in this story! Find out what happens on Total! Drama! Hazbin Hotel!


End file.
